The major areas of study will focus on (a) the detection of Listeria and listerial antigens in cell culture and in vivo by immunofluorescence, (b) the role of the hemolytic and lipolytic antigens on the establishment of infection and (c) the characterization of the hemolytic-active fraction of crude culture filtrates from various listerial strains by disc acrylamide gel electrophoresis.